User talk:Haseo
How do i submit a build? i have been to the help page and, well, its not been helpful.Haseo 15:48, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :To submit a build, type Build: X/X Name on your userpage. A red link will appear and you click on it. Use the template from here to write a build. Zyke 15:53, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :: or alternatively when your editing a page you will notice a bar above the box, there is a skill of capture, click on that to make a build template. [[User:Howe304|''Howe304]] FunnyAlso 15:54, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::(ECx2)What Zyke said. Welcome to PvXWiki!--TheHunger 15:55, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::: tbh the build is pretty much the same as SF/commando [[User:Howe304|Howe304]] FunnyAlso 15:58, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Hey there, i just made a small correction on your page, the link you just added, was directed to the Userspace, I assume you were making a link for a build, in which case ou want to put it in the build namespace =p (same idea but you use "Build:" instead of "User:") ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 17:11, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::It was a work in progress XD! I wasnt ready for it to go to the build namespace lol!Please whatch what your editing^^tyvm!Haseo 18:27, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::::(I was actually working on the page when you did that and almost lost it XD!)Haseo 18:32, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::::::That's why I always copy+paste my stuff before i save, in case of an edit conflict. Oh and i dont want to sound like an ass, but it isnt your build. Anybody can edit it, although most of the edits should be good ones. 19:48, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I know that the builds are the communities, but someone has to wright them first^^. Oh, whats the big diff between a User page w/ a build on it and a Build page? I know that a build page gets vetted and stuff but, is it yours as long as it's in your userspace, or can anyone edit it? Haseo 20:06, 15 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Unless you're running a page that uses public input (like a contest), or specify that people can edit a certain section of a userspace page, outside editing is considered vandalism (if the "owner" of the page complains about it). Or, if they're just being a complete douche, you might not have to ask... but basically, a build you put on your userspace isn't ever gonna get trashed/removed like a build page would. --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:13, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Alright. tyvm.Haseo 09:19, 16 January 2009 (EST) hey! im an emotionally introverted, bird loving japanese girl. save me nao! ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 14:42, 22 January 2009 (EST) Some problems... I have had blue build links that actually link to a page, dissappear and turn red on 3 different occasions. Please help!Haseo 15:32, 22 January 2009 (EST) :They were most likely moved or deleted ;) 217.120.228.192 15:35, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::They were build stubs, so they shouldn't have been deleted because I was still working on them. Oh, if i go to my contributions, I can go to the page and get an earlier version of the build. Should I just copy-paste and remake the builds or is there another way that I can restore them?Haseo 15:39, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::You named them wrong, so they were moved. ~~ 15:41, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::::I don't understand. Please explain.Haseo 15:43, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::::The builds were named wrong. What I said was simple to understand. ~~ 15:49, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::::Read through PvX:NAME to see what you exactly did wrong ;) 217.120.228.192 15:50, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::::::So, the names Critical Palm, Zealous Twister, and Assacasterway were unnaceptable names because they were either a)already taken, b)not discriptive enough, or c)too long?Haseo 19:17, 22 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Example: You named a recent build "Build Team:HA Minionway", and i moved it to "Build:Team - HA Minionway". Team builds should be in the format of "Build:Team - " at all times, then a name. "Build Team:" is an unacceptable format. Hope that helped! 16:12, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Thanks, helped LOTS!Haseo 19:48, 4 February 2009 (EST) Ohi Try not to spam edits; show preview > Save page --'› Srs Beans ''' 10:42, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Sorry about that. I will be more carful with my edits.Haseo 10:51, 15 February 2009 (EST) User:The Burning Sensation It seems like you accidentally created a new user page when you were trying to make a new build. This is against our policies because if someone creates the user The Burning Sensation then they will find out that someone has already been using a page that belongs to them. So I have moved your page to User:Haseo/The Burning Sensation. -- Drah 23:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :So I have. Thanks.--Haseo 19:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) dwgspike Seeing as you almost posted the exact bars, do you mind if I change them to what we ran (since I assume you obsed this). --Frosty 20:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Those were the same bars Rawr posted on the talk page, I'm not attatched to them so go ahead.--Haseo 12:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea we ran an updated version of it, was pretty amazing lol. --Frosty 12:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome ^^!--Haseo 12:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC)